Phantom
The Jobuilt Phantom is a tractor trailer truck appearing in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'','' Grand Theft Auto V'' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Design The truck resembles a Peterbilt 359 EXHD. The Phantom is possibly used in Labor Union Trucking as the truck is driven by the Italian Mafia. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Phantom is unable to move any of the cargo trailers around the city. However, this ability is present in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same system as previous games, in which the player need only back up into a trailer. Performance The Phantom has a 24-valve Supercharged engine (over 720hp and, if following the general physics of a diesel engine for torque to power ratios, about 2,500 lbs-ft of torque) according to the badges near the driver side door. GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Phantom's performance is above average for what one might expect from a truck of its size. It has above average acceleration, and given enough room, can reach an impressive top speed that can rival some sports cars. Cornering is rather sluggish, and careful use of the brakes are required at higher speeds to offset the understeer. Few non-armored vehicles can match the durability of the Phantom. Deformation damage seldom has need of being considered, and the engine can take several hard blows before giving out. As expected, it has a very high mass, easily ramming traffic out of the way, and capable of setting vehicles on fire with just one hit at a decent speed. As long as tight spaces are out of the question, the Phantom is quite viable for use as a chase or getaway vehicle. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V, the performance is virtually identical to its Grand Theft Auto IV counterpart. However, the general speed increase of vehicles in the game have toned down the advantages present before. It can still serve as a decent vehicle to travel long distances with, due to its acceptable speed and excellent durability. It is not recommended for off-road use, due to its top-heaviness and slow acceleration on slopes. GTA V Overview (rear 4) V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |Drivetrain observed = RWD (rear 4) |Gears observed = 5 }} Variants *The Rubble is the dump truck version of the Phantom. Gallery Phantom-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV. Gtav-rockstarnetwork.png|A black Phantom in the Fame or Shame mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Phantom GTA V.jpg|The Phantom on Rockstar Social Club. PhantomJoBuilt cropped.png|The engine seen in GTA V. Phantom Clucking Bell Trailer GTA V.jpg|A Phantom with a Clucking Bell Trailer attached. Phantom_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. AlamoSeaMarina-Phantom.jpg|Wrecked Phantom in Alamo Sea Marina. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Parked in southern Francis International Airport. * Parked in front of a gas station near the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Hewes St in Steinway, Dukes. * Parked near Union Drive West, just above the Booth Tunnel in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City. * There are many Phantoms parked in the Port Tudor Docks in Alderney. * In The Lost and Damned's Gang Warfare, the Italian Mafia drives Phantom trucks that are the target vehicle, they are very well armored and the only effective way to stop it is to shoot the tires, as there are two armed gunmen in the driver and passenger seats, so the only way you can take it is by losing the war. GTA V *One can be obtained and kept after the mission Fame or Shame. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *Seen driving around the Docks. *Frequently seen on parts of the Great Ocean Highway. *Commonly seen with other tractor trailer trucks on highways throughout the state, especially outside of the city. *Can be seen pulling out of the Clucking Bell Farms in Paleto Bay, though it could be a Hauler or a Packer. It is usually seen pulling a Clucking Bell Trailer. Trivia General * The name "Phantom" may be a reference to the song "Phantom 309" released originally by Red Sovine. * Despite being a enormous vehicle, the Phantom can still be used to perform burnouts and "donuts". * The Phantom and the Packer both claim to have a V24 Supercharged engine, however, they are too small to fit a V24 engine; the correct configuration are either straight-6 or V8, which are common in many industrial trucks. It is possible the the V24 nomenclature was meant to refence a 24-valve Straight-6 engine type, despite the fact that references to valve configurations on several other vehicles appears to be in the more accurate "24V" style nomenclature. * The engine model in game does not appear to be supercharged as claimed, but also does not appear to have the turbocharger that is the more likely configuration for a vehicle of this type. * The default radio stations for the Phantom are: ** GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. ** GTA V: Rebel Radio. GTA IV * The Phantom trucks and most other trucks are vehicles in GTA IV that are never locked. However, a wanted level may still be attained when stealing one within police view. * The Phantom is known to be one of the safest and strongest trucks in the game, considering it is able to plow cars out of the way with ease. GTA V * Strangely, the engine model for the Phantom appears to use 8 spark plugs, suggesting it is a petrol engine, untypical for a vehicle of this kind. It also suggests the engine can only be a petrol single-cam V8. See Also *Juggernaut, GTA 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX, GTA 2 equivalents. *Linerunner, GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. *Roadtrain and Tanker, GTA San Andreas equivalents. *Rubble, dump truck variant in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Phantom (IV) es:Phantom fr:Phantom pl:Phantom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class